


Pining For A Blue Nerd

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [18]
Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Ben Is Eve's Cousin, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Short One Shot, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Relationships: Ben Gross & Fabiola Torres, Eve/Fabiola Torres
Series: Femslash February [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Pining For A Blue Nerd

Eve sighed, gazing at the girl at the till. Fabiola Torres smiled in her blue polo shirt and apron and geeky smile, and Eve’s heart melted further.

“Looks like someone might like a certain someone!” teased her cousin Ben from her side.

“Shut up loser.” She dragged her face in her hands. “How to… talk to girls…”

“Hey Fab!” he called, and Eve hissed and dragged him into his seat.  _ Why?!?!?  _ She mouthed furiously.

Fabiola walked over and beamed at them. “Hey! What would you guys like to order?”

Eve gulped internally, Fab’s deep brown eyes staring into her soul, her afro framing her face like a beautiful picture frame to a beautiful face.

“Uhhh… a caramel latte please!” grins Ben.

Fabiola turns towards her, and her smile is perfect and beautiful, like a rose in summer, her eyes glinting with a pure and wonderful joy. “What about you Eve?” Her voice sound enchanting and melodic, the sweetest and most beautiful thing in the world.

“Ummm…” Eve smiles at her nervously. “Your number?”

***

Yes, even though that was the worst flirting attempt in history, Fabiola and Eve find themself sitting in the final credits in the cinema several…  _ weeks  _ later, Fabiola’s head snoring gently on Eve’s shoulder, their hands intertwined.

“I love you,” she whispers sleepily, and Eve kisses her back.


End file.
